undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Fell
|date = May 17, 2019 |website = |type = Basic Change |subtype = |tone = Monstrous |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = }} Greater Fell is an AU in which the characters of Undertale are changed depending on how much they threatened or desired to kill the protagonist in Undertale. This AU was inspired by Underfell, OW!Underfell and Antitale. Character Changes * All characters are Felled, except Sans, Undyne, Muffet, Gaster and Monster Kid, who are among the few who are not evil. Frisk After having been thrown down into the Underground by a gang of bullies, Frisk lands on a patch of wilted flowers into the Ruins. They are very caring, kind and friendly, and have the determination to make others around them so. As they traverse the Underground, Frisk gets attacked violently and gets badly injured multiple times, but keep going anyway. They wear the same red and black shirt as in Underfell. Flowey The incredibly kind flower who has a complete aversion to killing first meets Frisk as they enter the Ruins. Instantly he greets them and warns them of the nature of Toriel, the 'Lifetaker of the Ruins'. Flowey also is very brave and agrees to accompany Frisk throughout their journey and help them if he can. Themes: Your Real Best Friend (Your Best Friend). Toriel The ex-queen of the Underground was always known for her great temper and ferocity. Toriel grew a bitter hatred after Asriel was killed by humans and when Asgore refused to put in the laws to kill any humans who fell down straight away she grew mad and stormed off. She took residents in the Ruins, ready to kill any humans who fall down in the Underground before anybody else to avenge her fallen son. When she sees Frisk and Flowey around the Ruins, she tries all she can to try and kill them, even luring them into her house to finally confront her. The pair only escape her after they remind her that not all humans were evil (Chara) and Flowey throwing a few references to her life before her children died. Toriel wears a torn and dirtied version of her original dress. Themes: Fallen Victim (Fallen Down), Absolutely, Completely, One Hundred Percent Necessary Tension!!! (Necessary Tension), Hearts Will Ache (Heartache). Napstablook A sinister ghostly spectre, Napstablook gloomily roams around the Ruins in search of eerie inspiration for his music. Being a ghost, he does not fear Toriel and so can go around freely without trouble. Napstablook tries to act in accordance with everyone else and be scary or mean but is really just himself. On meeting Frisk and Flowey they are at first frightened by his appearance and his seemingly scary attitude but soon realizes he is just pretending to be scary and is really just trying to fit the part. He still runs the Blook Family Snail Farm in Waterfall but makes far more eerie music than before. Napstablook's appearance is dark, with a black sheet instead of a white and a haunting face. Themes: Spectral Sighting (Ghost Fight), Spooked (Spooktune), Spooked Out (Spookwave), Sans Sans the skeleton is the kinder of the skeleton duo, who spends most his time sleeping and making puns. His job as a sentry was given to him by his brother Papyrus, who demanded him to be of more use to him than a 'lazybones'. His relationship with Papyrus was once better, but when his brother became embittered and cruel with his position as Captain of the Royal Guard he became distant and meaner to Sans, often insulting him and even getting rid of his pet rock (which was thankfully saved). When Frisk and Flowey enter Snowdin, he meets them with a small electric shock glove (like in Underfell but less deadly) and helps them avoid Papyrus. He watches and occasionally helps them get past Papyrus later on. Sans still loves ketchup and goes to Grillby when Papyrus is out of town or busy shouting at someone else. To get back at his brother, Sans's witty puns serve as a vengeance by annoying his brother. Themes: hey ya kid, and flower. (sans.) Papyrus Once Papyrus and Sans were as close as could be, the pair even sharing cooking and pun making together, but when Papyrus took an interest in the Royal Guard he soon destroyed all ties to his brother. The nature of the monsters was to be more resentful of humans and others who troubled them and Papyrus soon followed suit, beginning to train to fight and slowly becoming more and more aggressive. When he applied for the Royal Guard and Undyne, the former Captain of the Guard, refused his application due to his known violence, he burst into a rage and destroyed her in a fight, in which Undyne lost her eye. Overthrown, Papyrus took the mantle of Captain of the Royal Guard and set about making the monsters' lives hell. With his new position, Papyrus re-ordered and hardened the Royal Guard, while also beginning bullying the Snowdin children. He wears an outfit similar to Underfell's but with plenty more armor and more detail and symbols of the Delta Rune. He also still has his scar, which he earned in his fight with Undyne. Themes: Maniacal Cackler (Nyeh Heh Heh!), Trousle of the Dead (Bonetrousle) Nice Cream Guy Now going by the name of Not-So-Nice Cream Guy, Nice Cream Guy is as cold-hearted as the ice cream he sells. Each ice cream wrapper has some offensive remark or black humor joke on it and the prices of his products are sky-high. When Frisk and Flowey try and buy from him, he makes fun of them and purposefully raises his usual price. He keeps raising his price through each area until the end of Hotland, where when Frisk and Flowey can no longer afford his asked price he attacks them. Themes: Not So Nice (Overworld Theme), I Scream (Battle Theme). Snowdin Shopkeeper The shop keeper in Snowdin, like all other rabbits, hate children. The only reason rabbits have so many is for them to do the work for the adults, making them hardened at a young age. The Snowdin Shopkeeper is a regular at Grillby's for gambling the shop's money and spending night drinking. When Frisk and Flowey try and buy at her store, she will charge more money as Frisk is a child. However, if Frisk and Flowey wait for he to had to Grillby's, some of her children will take over the shop and prices will lower. Grillby A fiery bartender and fierce gambler, Grillby made his fortune through cards and so bought a bar to make his own hive for it. He runs Grillby's, known for its violent visitors and unruly interior. Small white dogs in bikini's offer entertainment while dancing around poles as monsters gamble over card and dice games. Once, Sans entered a game of cards with Grillby, and lost heavily, and so had a massive debt to the bar owner. To try and pay his debts, Sans works at various jobs and takes cash readily from Papyrus without him knowing. Grillby's appearance is very similar to his original look, but his orange fire is fiercer and more violent, as is he. Themes: On Fire! Monster Kid A devoted fan of Undyne, Monster Kid was shocked at the defeat of their hero and from then on hated Papyrus for it. While Undyne was still truly heroic, Papyrus was twisted and tyrannical. Monster Kid would watch their enemy from afar and occasionally set small traps for him, which rarely ever worked. With Undyne in a lesser position in the Royal Guard and the majority of monsters being violent and edgy, Monster Kid saw their chance to befriend their hero. The two managed to become friends and Undyne began teaching Monster Kid a few fighting skills. Shyren Although Shyren's beautiful song sounds sweet, it is designed to draw in unsuspecting monsters to their doom. Having been tainted by the waters of Waterfall Shyren's dark intent is evident when she uses her song to draw in other monsters to only blast them with a deafening scream or to drown them in the deadly waters, or perhaps both. While Flowey is immune to Shyren's song, Frisk is not and so he has to cover their ears during the fight. Theme: Temptress (Battle Theme) Mad Dummy Also known as the Chaotic Dummy, the Mad Dummy grew more fierce and violent to survive the dangers of his home in Waterfall's trash piles. To combat enemies, the Dummy implanted knives sticking out of his body to defend himself better using a swimming motion. Also, failure is death for the Mad Dummy's dummy attackers, who get the cut when they fail to kill. The Mad Dummy also has a rivalry with Catty and Bratty, who he views as 'infiltrate' the junk piles where he lives. Themes: Dummy Chaos! (Dummy!) Gerson Famous for his brutality during the war between Humans and Monsters, Gerson is a retired member of the Royal Guard who spends his days remembering the times he murdered countless humans on the surface and wishing for that day to return. When he meets Frisk and Flowey in the middle of Waterfall, Gerson serves them at his shop before attacking them with his spiked hammer. Themes: The Hammer of Injustice (Battle Theme) Temmies Apart from the ferocious and violent waters of Waterfall, the marshes are occupied by the fearsome and territorial Temmies. Ravenous pack animals, Temmies are known to attack the unready and unwary, feasting on monster flesh while they are still alive. Temmies have a common lead of the pack, which in this case is the Tem Shop Temmie, who bears the scars of her conquest to the throne. Instead of a village, the Temmies live in a bone littered den infested with diseases like Hoives. The only purposes of the shop are to send the Temmies' leader to college, to learn how to expand their range of hunting. Themes: Temmie Den (Temmie Village), Tem Kill (Tem Shop). Ragel Part of Waterfall's vicious fauna and flora, Ragel is a carnivorous fungal organism adopted by the vicious Temmie's to be used in hunting, punishment for weak members of the pack and left other food disposal. Ragel has a monstrous mouth, tentacle-like roots and other smaller fungi droop down from his mushroom cap. After Frisk and Flowey enter the Temmie Den, a small battle between Ragel and Flowey takes place in a Temmie gladiatorial fight. Themes: Mushroom Massacre (Battle Theme) Undyne After being overthrown by Papyrus as the head of the Royal Guard, Undyne was repositioned as a lesser officer but with the same amount of work as when she was in a higher office. Having lost an eye in her fight but not wanting to appear weak, she refused to wear an eyepatch and her scar can be seen. As a member of the Royal Guard, Undyne was never particularly harsh or brutal and was known to be a fair leader. More than just Papyrus affected Undyne's life. When Alphys went insane after the creation of the Amalgamates, she lost one of her only friends and now relies on Monster Kid and Sans for support. She and Sans relate to each other about Papyrus's cruelty and they both keep an eye out for Monster Kid from bullies or Papyrus. When Frisk and Flowey enter Waterfall, Undyne teamed up with Monster Kid and they are impressed on how they got past Papyrus and the other guards. During the final fight with Undyne, she lets them go past in hope that they can keep others from turning on their friends but chases Frisk and Flowey only to warn them about Alphys. Themes: Undyne (Undyne), Come On, Run! (Run!), Spear of Only Justice (Spear of Justice), Battle Against A Last True Hero (Battle Against A True Hero) Alphys Alphys was her usual self until she created the Amalgamates. On order by King Asgore she was to inject the dying monsters with a stronger dose of Determination then was deemed safe, which made the monsters melt together as one massive amalgam of horrific appearance. The sight of the monsters as they melted together and contorted into a hideous shape drove Alphys insane. She then became completely mad and created radical and treacherous inventions based on her once favorite animes. Alphys added a virus into Mettaton's system to create a violent killing machine, she locked up the Amalgam only feeding it test subjects of other monsters she had made Mettaton capture and she updated every puzzle in Hotland to a more deadly counterpart. On meeting Frisk and Flowey, Alphys orders the controlled Mettaton to attack them, which they narrowly escape except for a little help from Undyne. It is believed however that somewhere in Alphys still lies her own self, trapped in insanity. Themes: Scientific Insanity (Alphys) Mettaton When Mettaton was originally given his robotic body his only intention was to make monsters entertained by his TV shows. However, when Alphys went insane she implanted a virus inside Mettaton's body, which overrode control of it. From then on, Mettaton became a slave to Alphys' scientific experiments, being sent out to abduct other monsters to experiment on. He is constantly trying to get rid of the virus internally, but it always seems to be pushed back in his body. The robotic virus is violent, cruel and obedient to Alphys, yet keeps Mettaton's voice and has a twisted version of the stardom personality. Their body was modified by Alphys heavily to a more sinister design and an extra pair of robotic arms were also added. When Mettaton breaks through the wall in Alphys' lab to attack Frisk and Flowey, he is only stopped by Undyne protecting the two for long enough for them to get out. Later on, during messed up versions of Mettaton's previous shows, the pair only escape when Mettaton's true self fights, distracts or confuses the virus for them to escape. Themes: It's Death Time! (It's Show Time!), Metal Annihilator (Metal Crusher), Muffet With a demanding, edgy set of customers for her spider bake sale, Muffet was forced to lower the price of her bakes to an underpaid level, leaving the spiders that work for her unpaid and poor. As a result, Muffet learned to be charitable and gave as much as she could to her other spiders. On meeting Frisk and Flowey, Muffet attacks them believing them to be as selfish as others and begs them for money for her spiders. Her clothes are torn and tattered, old and unkept. Catty and Bratty Due to the dangerous nature of Waterfall, Catty and Bratty have had to become hardened and violent to be able to collect their trash from the Waterfall junk piles. Having made crude weapons out of junk and bearing scars from aquatic attacks, the pair of best friends appear fierce. They sell their junk next to the rundown MTT Resort at a high price but they are not too unfriendly to buyers. As well as collecting junk, the pair have a knack for robbery, and use it on does who would never suspect the crime. After hearing of Alphys' insanity, the pair swore once to help their friend when the time was right but while they wait the have to keep hidden or fight off the controlled Mettaton to avoid being experimented on. On Genocide, Catty and Bratty will attack Frisk and Flowey thinking that Alphys might have been killed before saved. Themes: Dynamic Duo (Overworld Theme), Dangerous Duo (Battle Theme) Burgerpants The only reason Burgerpants is kept alive by his employer Mettaton is to give him and Alphys tip-offs of lone monsters to experiment on. Running a burger vendor in the abandoned rundown MTT Resort, he keeps an eye of all the monsters who have to pass through to go to work or head back and forth from New Home. When he meets Frisk and Flowey, he apologies to them for what he has done and what he is about to do, which is attack them to appease his employer. While he hates Mettaton and Alphys, he is too afraid to fight back and fears for his own life to be turned into a formless experiment reject. Themes: Sorry, Little Buddy... (Battle Theme) Asgore After the monsters were sent Underground and Asriel was killed by the humans on the surface, Asgore's wife Toriel demanded that he declared war on humanity, which he refused. Toriel left and headed to the Ruins, leaving a king who's people was disappointed in him. To please his people, he declared war on any humans who would fall down and took on a cruel and stern persona that the monsters wanted. As a result, the secretly kind and caring king disguised his true self and helped in darkening the Underground. He still enjoys cups of tea and gardening but is forced to grow fierce and carnivorous plant life. When Frisk and Flowey enter his castle, he appears as dark and sinister but eventually breaks down to reveal his true self during his boss fight. His appearance is similar to Underfell Asgore, but with a more sharp trident and armor. Location Changes The Ruins The Ruins in Greater Fell are a darker rundown version of the original Ruins. The puzzles are given more spikes and deadliness by the Lifetaker of the Ruins, Toriel, meaning passing through usually involves serious injury. The inhabitants of the Ruins are hardened and wary as a result of Toriel's violent behavior and desire to kill humans, but they really have a softer hidden side of their former selves. The vines and flowers of the Ruins are shriveled or overgrown and the water is filled by dirt and dead leaves. Themes: Ruined City (Ruins) Snowdin As with the Ruins, Snowdin is a wilder version of its original self. Huge patches of where trees used to be can be seen all around after being chopped down for advanced Royal Guard posts and battlements. Snowdin Town remains cheery-looking, but it's inhabitants are cold or stay hidden from fiercer monsters, especially Papyrus. Grillby's is still open though, along with the other buildings. Each of Papyrus's puzzles is more deadly, and the bridge has more defense systems than ever. Themes: Thick Snow (Snowy), Snowdin Town (Snowdin Town) Waterfall The eeriness of Waterfall is amplified in Greater Fell with more silence and sneakier monsters. The waters have been said to take the lives of wandering monsters if they spend to much time near the water's edge. Also, the sight of torn clothes or piles of dust show where the fierce inhabitants of the waters have taken their victims. The walkways are pre-laid with spikes and trapdoors to ware off any travelers and echo flowers are purposefully recorded with screams to frighten any monster children away. Themes: Waterfall (Waterfall), Too Quiet Water (Quiet Water) Hotland Hotland is far, far more deadly than it's original form. Each step of the way through the lava-filled dryland is riddled with spikes, lasers and other puzzles designed at the higher deadliness factor. When Alphys went insane, she purposefully updated all the puzzles in Hotland to be more of her 'style' and so created a series of violent and brutal problems. The lava levels are also unstable and gush and bash the banks of Hotland like waves, due to disruption in the CORE thanks to Alphys not caring for any dilemmas. Themes: Another Deathly Medium (Another Medium) CORE Since Alphys went insane, the CORE has had only minor repair and has generally been left as it is by the other monsters and so it has become a hive of chemical and radiation-related problems. Part of the disruption causes the lava levels of the Underground to alter and become unstable, causing many problems in Hotland. On the inside, almost every level is considered toxic or contaminated by chemical leaks, electrical surges, and radiation, which all mean anyone trying to pass through usually end up less than alive on the other side. Themes: CORE Approach (CORE Approach), CORE Cause Of Death (CORE) New Home New Home is gloomy and equally as crumbled and rotted as the Ruins. The streets are filled with graffiti and wanted posters of humans, trash is littered everywhere and a police force is nowhere to be seen unless to enforce brutality. The city is a gruesome place to live and is despised by Asgore who believes it to be the opposite of how a kingdom should be. To somewhat punish the monsters of New Home, he plants the occasional deadly or venomous plant as he goes, to get back at his forced life and attitude and the city's disgrace. True Lab More horrors then before lie in the True Lab. With the insanity of Dr. Alphys causing delusions of experimentation, many a monster finds their fate as a test subject for her cruel experiments. The laboratory is filled with gruesome devices and machines, and the contorted forms of modified monsters haunt the corridors. Worst of all is the original Amalgamate who caused Alphys' original madness, who is feared by all the other tortured beings below. There is little lighting, the walls are dark grey and the only way out is the elevator designed to purposefully drop when other than Alphys or Mettaton ride in it. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Monstrous Category:Neutral Dark